fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= Iron Man is a character from Marvel Comics. He previously starred in the seventh episode of Fatal Fiction: Iron Man VS Samus Aran. Wikia Match-Ups * Iron Man vs. Optimus Prime ( completed ) Possible Opponents *''DC Comics'' **Cyborg **Batman **Lex Luthor **Brainiac **Green Arrow **Blue Beetle **Booster Gold **Superman *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *''Mega Man'' **Mega Man **Zero **Dr. Wily *RoboCop (...) *Astro Boy (...) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *''Super Mario Bros.'' **Mario **Wario *''Dragon Ball Z'' **Goku **Cell **Vegeta **Android 17 *''One Punch Man'' **Saitama **Genos *Dante (Devil May Cry) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **Dr. Eggman **Shard **Maca Sally **E-123 Omega **Miles "Tails" Prower **Metal Sonic * Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) * Troy Burrows (Power Rangers) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Steve (Minecraft) * Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' ** Blossom ** Brick Information (Official) Background * Real Name: Tony Stark * Born on Long Island, New York * 6' tall * Primarily known as one of the Founding Fathers of the Avengers * Has died a total of four times * Tech savvy * Origin: Tales of Suspense #39 (March 1963) * Billionaire playboy * Has used countless different armours over his crime fighting career * Has appeared in over 7,000 issues Natural (Suit) Abilities Bleeding Edge Armour * Powered by the Repulsor Tech Generator * Grants Tony Stark the Abilitty t fly * Made of nano-machines that can altershape * Lies in the hollow Bones so it can be drawn out at any time * Absorbs nearby energy and converts it into electricity * Onboard computer operating system to help Stark by providing stategies, background information on opponents, information on the surroundings, the suit's status, and prevents lock-ons * Has weapons such as smart bombs, uni-beams, repulsor rays, missiles, lasers, energy blades, telepathic microscopic tasers and shields * Has a Repulsor Tech node implanted in his chest, which is linked to his brain and has excessive energy generation that provides him with enhanced senses and intlligence * After undeergoing S.H.I.E.L.D operations , he obtained PSI-Shielding * Can override his armour to increase his stats by 5000% * Expert engineer, businessman and Tactitian * Trained Marksman and acrobat, as well as a skilled combatant * Owns the poowerful Proton Cannon * Can fly up to 5 miles per second * Nanosecond Reaction time * Net Worth of $USD 12,400,000,000 Faults & Weaknesses * Pride can get the best of him (Fault) * Suffers from alcohol (Weakness) * Dependant on R.T node (Weakness) * Absolute Zero is problematic for his suits (Weakness) * Weak Heart (Weakness) * Not nearly as strong without his armour (Weakness) * Overriding his armour is dangerous to his health (Weakness) Information (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark * Alias: Actor, Golden Gladiator, Bullet-Head, Golden Avenger, Shellhead, Armored Avenger, Spare Parts Man, Crimson Dynamo, "Tetsujin", Hogan Potts, Anthony of York, Randall Pierce, Cobalt Man, Iron Gentleman, Metal Man, Man of Iron, Tin Man, "Irene," Electro, The Enginerer, T, Master of Machines, Space-Knight, Richard Franco, Martini, "Iron Pig", Visionary, Genius, American Patriot, The Prodigal Son, Real Patriot, Boss, Wonder Boy, The Most Famous Mass-Murderer in the History of America, The Great Tony Stark, The Golden Goose, The Mysterious Bodyguard, The New Kid, The Starkster, Da Vinci of Our Time, The Merchant of Death, Iron Mongers (With Obadiah Stane), Little Prick, The Consultant, Robotic Wunderkind, Howardson, Metal Man, Shellhead, Big Man in a Suit of Armor,Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, The Mechanic, Billionaire in a Flying Metal Suit, The Legionnaire, The Man That Killed the Avengers, The Homeless Person On The Couch, The Futurist, Tin Can, Tony Stank, Douchebag, Chattering Animal, Earth's Greatest Defender * Affiliation: Avengers, Stark Unlimited; formerly Stark Industries (CEO), Red Team, Avengers (Heroes Reborn), Illuminati, Axis, Stark Resilient, S.H.I.E.L.D., Guardians of the Galaxy, Initiative(leader), Pro-Registration Superhero Unit (leader), New Avengers, Mighty Avengers, Hellfire Club, Stark Solutions, Force Works, Avengers West Coast (part of Kree delegation during Operation Galactic Storm), United States Department of Defense, the Mighty, Knights of the Atomic Round Table, Alcoholics Anonymous, Damage Control, Imperio Techworks * Occupation: Mechanical Engineer, adventurer, inventor, industrialist, founder of the Maria Stark Foundation, founder of Stark Unlimited; former CEO of Stark Industries, president emeritus of Resilient, liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, United States Secretary of Defense, Executive Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., CEO of Stark Solutions, Circuits Maximus, and Stark International * Age: 35 * Height: 6'1 (6'6 with armor) * Weight: 225lbs (425lbs with armor) Powers and Abilities * Super-Genius Intelligence * Master Engineer * Master Businessman * Expert Tactician * Skilled Combatant * Skilled Marksman * Multilingualism Equipment * R.T. Node * Psychic Shield * Iron Man Armor ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Flight ** Power Cells ** Energy Conversion Power Recharge ** Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection ** Magnetism ** Anti-Magnetism ** Onboard Computer ** Sensor Array ** Override ** Crystallized Iron Armor *** Enhanced Durability *** Energy Shield ** Repulsor Rays ** Unibeam *** Tri-beam *** Multi-beam *** Pentabeam *** Omnibeam ** Lasers ** Energy Blade ** Pulse Barrage ** Smart Missiles ** Hyper-velocity Impact ** Plasma Discharge ** Telepathic Microscopic Tasers ** Telepathy Inhibitor Alternate Armors * Hulkbuster ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Durability ** Gamma Sensors ** Flight ** Repulsors ** Autonomic Prehensile Propulsion Technology ** Grappling Hook ** Extended Punches ** Chemical Spray ** Missiles ** Veronica Replacement Parts * Bleeding Edge ** Nanomachine Composition *** Material Change **** Disguise **** Anti-Magnetism *** Weapon Creation *** Regeneration ** Repulsor Eyeballs * Endo-Sym ** Symbiotic Metal Physiology *** Psychic Connection **** Armor Trap *** Body Manipulation **** Size Increase **** Tendrils **** Regeneration *** Enhanced Repulsor Blasts *** Energy Absorption **** EMP Immunity *** Fire & Sound Vulnerability * Stealth ** Light Bending ** Hologram Generation *** Illusion Creation ** Silenced Weapons ** Weakened Weaponry * Model-Prime ** Scaly Surface *** Body Manipulation *** Color Manipulation **** Invisibility *** Energy Cloaking ** Intangibility Immunity ** Enhanced Repulsor Blasts ** Emergency Ejection ** Sound & EMP Immunity Feats * Strong enough to be able to hurt the Hulk with some suits * Can regularly lift 100 tons * Once lifted and threw a 16,000 ton nuclear reactor using his Override * Strong enough to bend metal girders with his suit's hands * Lifts up cars with one hand * Once injured Sentry * One-shot She-Hulk in an older suit * Hurt and defeated Red Hulk * Matched Doctor Doom in strength * One-shot an empowered Ulik, who can completely overpower Thor, with a repulsor blast * Ripped a plane in half with ease * When his suit was amped, managed to break through Doctor Doom's shields * Can create shockwaves by punching the ground * Lifted the foot of his adamantium giant * Blew up a rock the size of Manhattan * In Endo-Sym, decimated Hulkbuster Mk. II faster than Worldbreaker Hulk did * Once flew to Mach 8 speeds * Can surpass light speed and even achieve warp speed with some suits * Defeated Crimson Dynamo in 4 milliseconds * Traveled from New York to Latveria in seconds * Can accelerate to Mach 4 from take off nearly instantly * Dodges point blank lightning * Escaped a black hole * Dug his way out of the Earth's core all the way up to the surface in 43 seconds * Can travel between stars in his earlier suits * Can survive a nuclear bomb * Can tank a few blows from Mjolnir * Durable enough to withstand multiple hits from the Hulk * Withstood a blow from Sentry * Took a hit from Colossus and only staggered * Tanked two hits from his own Hulkbuster, when one could knock out heroes like Ms. Marvel and Wolverine * Tanked a hit from Terrax, a herald of Galactus who's comparable to Silver Surfer * Survived two hits from a monster who nearly knocked out Thor * Can create a shield that blocks out Doctor Doom and Scarlet Witch's combined magic with Endo-Sym * Endured a Helicarrier explosion * Survived the heat of Odin's forge * Tanked an attack strong enough to incapacitate Hulk * Took lightning strikes from Storm * Withstood hits from Final Form Ultron * Is able to match Captain America in skill * Defeated Hulk in combat * Hacked into Kree technology, which is centuries ahead of humanity's own tech * Has lead many teams, including the Avengers * Hacked Doctor Doom, the second smartest person on Marvel's Earth * Claimed to be almost as smart as Reed Richards, the smartest person on Marvel's Earth, as well as the "World's Best Multitasker." * Can match Doctor Doom, who has centuries of experience, in hand to hand combat * Managed to split apart the Phoenix Force * Created over 50 Iron Man suits, all of which use cutting edge technology ahead of its time * Created an Iron Man armor with limited resources in a matter of a few days * First human to possess the reality-warping Infinity Gauntlet Weaknesses * Dependent on R.T. Node ** Without it, Tony suffers potential heart damage due to shrapnel embedded into his chest * Override can lead to system failure if left unchecked * Certain armors have failed in the past * Has no superpowers without his suit * Technomancers like Doctor Doom or magnetic superhumans like Magneto have effortlessly ripped apart Iron Man's suit. ** However, Iron Man can 'demagnetize' some of his suits to compensate dueling Magneto * Suits have limitations in their durability ** Superior metals exist throughout Marvel; Adamantium, Vibranium, and Uru just to name a few ** Suits have little to no resistance against reality warping gods * Some of his suits can rust ** This was a significant weakness in classical Iron Man comics, but modern Iron Man does have weather and rust resistant armor ** Still, even for modern Iron Man; time powers and strong chemicals can rust the armor * Despite being a genius; Tony isn't the most stable hero ** Suffers from a guilt complex ** Has a huge ego ** Struggles with alcoholism ** Created Ultron as a 'peacekeeping program' in Avengers: Age of Ultron ** Kidnapped the future predicting Ulysses from the Inhumans just to figure out how his brain worked ** Was a former Arms Dealer ** Responsible for many questionable acts during Civil War *** Created Ragnarok, a clone of Thor who killed Goliath *** Convinced Spider-Man to unmask himself to the public *** Built a prison to house unregistered superheroes in the Negative Zone *** Forced supervillains to hunt down unregistered superheroes ** Responsible for shooting Hulk into space * In an alternative universe, was trapped in his armor, turning his own armor in a prison and dying within a few days by hunger or starvation * Indirectly provoked the deaths of Charles Xavier and Quicksilver * Caused a Civil War between superheroes which ultimately lead to the death of Captain America Gallery Im.jpg Marvel Comics - Iron Man and his Suits of Armors as seen on one of the front page cover.png|Iron Man and his Suits of Armors as seen on one of the front page cover Marvel Comics - Iron Man Armory Visual Guide Volume 1.png|Iron Man Armory Visual Guide Volume 1 Marvel Comics - Iron Man Armory Visual Guide Volume 2.png|Iron Man Armory Visual Guide Volume 2 Trivia * Iron Man was explicitly made to test Stan Lee's skill as a character creator, as he was specifically given features most people of the time despised. * Iron Man is the owner of Area 51, as proven in Avengers Vol 4 #10. * Iron Man has claimed to have beaten Mr. Fantastic in chess twice. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Disney Combatants Category:Warrior Category:1960s Category:Technologists Category:Multi-Armor Suit Wearers Category:Power Nullifiers Category:Illusionists Category:Absorbers Category:Cyborgs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Regeneration Category:Team Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Martial Artist